


Each Day Like The First

by nonamebut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Tournament Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/pseuds/nonamebut
Summary: Senior year begins.  Life, the way Jaemin knows it, ends.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Each Day Like The First

**Author's Note:**

> #0073 but make it inspired by [bnha](https://youtu.be/fZLmGqrJoPY) with splash of some surprise ships here and there

It’s here, in the glaring white light of the school cafeteria, that Na Jaemin makes a startling realization about himself.

There’s honestly not much Jaemin would change about his life — he loves his family, his friends, his cowielders. He has even come to love his silly rivalry with Chaewon from Class A.

But if he had the opportunity to change just one thing, he would definitely wish that Donghyuck would never grow up to be this _smug_.

“Wow! I can’t believe that out of all our friends...” The devil himself says once they’re finally alone, dragging a finger down his cheek. A single tear. “You actually chose to open up. To me. What.”

Jaemin grumbles. “Don’t look so smug. Jeno would be too nice to me while Renjun would just say, something like, _fuck feelings_! Just be happy, it’s easy, wahoo.” He rolls his eyes. “You’re my last resort, really.”

He just wanted to rant a little before their last class of the day, okay? Jaemin rarely ever lets himself do this kind of thing. He’s always been their friend group’s resident therapist, after all.

(Well. “Resident therapist” is a self-proclaimed title, but it’s not like anyone’s done anything to contest it. At least, up until now.)

The way Donghyuck’s energy spikes up, bright and sharp, makes Jaemin briefly regret all his life choices.

Donghyuck, on the inside, is laughing at him. And don’t tell Donghyuck this, because Jaemin will never, ever admit it, but whenever this happens Donghyuck always ends up being right.

“Anyway. You came to me, and that tells me something.” Donghyuck jabs in Jaemin’s direction with a soggy, ketchup stained fry. “Maybe your denial over your Yangyang problem isn’t so hopeless after all.”

“Yangyang problem?” Jaemin’s voice breaks awkwardly. “What makes you think that? I don’t think I said anything mean about Yangyang when Chaewon brought him up earlier...”

“Exactly. That’s how I know it’s him you’re having beef with. Because normally, you’d be the one bringing him up every few seconds.”

For dramatic effect, Donghyuck pitches his voice up in a nasally Jaemin impersonation.

“Yangyang thinks this, Yangyang says that.” He pinches the bridge of his nose the way Yuta’s angsty anime boys do. “I think about him so often that I can’t help but slip him into every conversation ever!”

Donghyuck’s phone buzzes insistently on the table, making Jaemin meaningfully glance at it before meeting Donghyuck’s gaze again. “Wow. That’s so rich coming from you.”

“... But you’re not denying that Yangyang really is on your mind.”

When Jaemin sighs, a warm glow starts crawling up Donghyuck’s arms, shoulders. A triumphant sunrise.

“Now that that’s settled.” Donghyuck grins his shit eating grin. “Get on with it. What’s going on between you and Yangyang?”

“If you make fun of me, I might actually cry.” He doesn’t mean to sound so serious but his words come out more dramatically than Jaemin originally intended.

Donghyuck, wordlessly, offers his hand. Jaemin takes it gratefully and laces their fingers together, but not before trying to soothe his own aura: a feeble attempt at organizing all these misplaced, unwanted feelings.

“You know how Yangyang and I always team up and join the Duo Tournament at the end of every year?” There’s an almost questioning hum. “He told me that he wants to change things up now that we’re seniors.”

He still remembers the way Yangyang’s aura wavered so much before he finally worked up the courage to confide in Jaemin. The thought of his best friend being so uncharacteristically nervous made even Jaemin’s own energy echo awfully in response, twisting itself up and curling around his heart.

 _I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now_ , Yangyang had said, and there was that familiar, determined sparkle in his eyes that lulled Jaemin back into a false sense of security. _We should do the individual tournaments for our senior year._

It’s a good thing that Yangyang never specialized in the internal aspect of the aura, because the way Jaemin’s energy reacted to the suggestion still makes Jaemin embarrassed and so, so ashamed.

“You’re so silly, Nana,” says Donghyuck, but not unkindly.

His sunrise of a feeling, the one that’s been breaking since Jaemin finally gave in to Donghyuck’s pestering, shines fondly through their linked hands. “Is that _really_ what’s been making you so weird lately?”

With a glum sigh, Jaemin continues to ignore the snake constriction of his heart and says, so very simply, “It is.”

  
  
  


To: amberliu@smu.kr  
From: yangyangliu@sma.kr  
Subject: RE: another update wahu

Yes yes you were right thank you !! I was really nervous but I think he took it well. I feel kind of bad now because of course he would understand :-( childhood bff teas right there

Omg and pls stop suggesting that you know we aren’t that way at all!!!! In fact I’m SICK OF SEEING HIS STUPID FACE. can’t wait to graduate wow goodbye!!! Finally gonna get rid of that dumb leo pride like HELLO we get it you’re soooo cool you’re so strong!! Wow Na Jaemin!! Annoyingggg spare some brilliance for other people PLEASE

i’m pretty amazing too jerk!!! Notice my genius @ world

Anyway all that aside. I’m pretty sure that’s not what you’re here for, my sweet sweet beautiful sister. You’re here for the TEA and boy do I have it for you

Honestly so much happened imma try to lay it on u sparknotes ver

luren developments:

  * RENJUN CALLED LUCAS CUTE WHEN OUR CLASS HOSTED DRILLS WITH WAYV we all died but like lucas went thru it the most
  * He couldn’t score at all he was so USELESS it was so tragic
  * Actually on second thought he might have done it so that DREAM could win those sweet extra points nevermind.
  * Renjun walked him to the clinic though cos yuk hyung got dizzy and stuff
  * WAIT. but its not like the clinic moved to another floor after lucas graduated…. HMMMM… THINKING….



Jeno’s mystery boyfriend:

  * Ok doyoung thinks its DONGHYUCK NOW IM SCREAMING wtffffff we all know who hyuck is really dating and it aint jeno this is so sad
  * Because of that he changed his bet and is the only one in Team Donghyuck. Everyone else retained their guesses but Ten upped his bet after Doyoung switched cos he “wants more of doyoungs money when I win!!!”
  * Kun and Xiaojun visited yesterday and said they saw Jeno buyin cute matching(??) keychains during their shift at NCTMart…. I mean idk how a cartoony tomato and a neko atsume cat match but you do you. The cat is obviously meant to be Jeno but a tomato??? What are your thoughts????
  * Gosh I really don’t know Jeno all that well but Jaemin lovs him so I gotta keep investigating for both of us!!!



Lame Academic stuff:

  * Jaemin is still top three!!!! That’s my best friend
  * Jeno is surprisingly 2nd now idk what’s wrong with him (could it be…. Trouble in paradise????)
  * My average went up 2 pts!!!!!
  * Kahei told me I could practice with her on sundays!!!! Will you come so we can all hang? :D
  * Prof boa said I improved in my aura reading!!! Got a long way to go before i’m as good as jaemin but I’m glad I decided to learn it now



Oh and Yeojin says hello by the way!! She’s looking over my shoulder right now. I’m sending you a pic of our familiars because they’re just so cute.

I love you!!!! I miss you a lot. Please visit me soon so I can bully you, in person!!!, about that thing that Jackson told me you did last Friday :-( (that’s right i KNOW you can’t escape my interrogations!!!)

your one and only cutie baby lamb yangyang!!

Attached: Y2 ribbits.png

  
  
  


All the dramatics with Donghyuck at the cafeteria has got Jaemin overanalyzing every little succeeding interaction between him and Yangyang. Which isn’t really saying much, considering that they haven’t spoken more than a sentence or two to each other since Professor Heechul started class.

It gets Jaemin’s leg bouncing ceaselessly to an erratic rhythm, his fingers clenching and unclenching. Surely, his best friend could read the mood? Sense the tension?

He’s straight up staring at Yangyang at this point, but Yangyang still hasn’t bothered to look up from his phone, pinging and pinging and pinging quietly on his lap.

_Have you always been this distracted? Why won’t you talk to me? Are you… mad?_

But maybe he’s just been projecting his own weird feelings, because when the class is asked to practice casting movements with their partners, Yangyang turns to him rather urgently.

“Hey.” A frown. Yangyang, so so so innocent and clueless and maybe just a little bit frustrated, asks. “Are you mad at me?”

It’s strangely comforting, the way Yangyang’s energy ruffles up. All jumpy and skittish, static wool after a thunderstorm. “Please tell me if I did something wrong.”

The context of the question goes unsaid, but Jaemin still hears it loud and clear. Aura reading abilities aside he guesses it’s a talent that comes with several years of shared firsts and failures, of memories and magic.

“I’m not mad... its just.. I don’t know. I’d think you’re the one unhappy with me?”

Yangyang nearly drops his phone. “Ohhh, god no. Is this what it’s really been about?”

What? Somehow, Yangyang manages to be both cryptic and earnest at the same time. His aura does that weird thing where it flutters around Jaemin’s shoulders, the way it’s always done in moments just like this. “You’re being weird because… of the tournament thing?”

“Shush!” From the front of the classroom, Professor Heechul raises his gaze from his GG Daily paper to give everyone a stink eye. “I said practice, not fool around.”

The class snickers. Professor Heechul nags some more though he knows he’s got his message across. After that, almost everyone does get to work, actually.

But Yangyang takes both of Jaemin’s hands in his, directly flooding Jaemin with fragments of light.

“Jaem, I just suggested it since it’s our final year.” There it is again; the countdown, the inevitability of it all. “Isn’t it about time we did something on our own?”

Jaemin wasn’t exactly sure about what he was expecting out of this conversation, but it definitely wasn’t the direct confirmation of one of his biggest, most secretive fears. He smiles weakly at Yangyang anyway.

His fluffy aura feels so happy, so hopeful. So soft.

If it makes him happy, if doing this can make him happy—then Jaemin supposes he can do it. For his best friend.

“Mr. Na!” Both Yangyang and Jaemin wince. On the other side of the classroom, Donghyuck snorts so very audibly. “I didn’t think I ever had to tell you this, but please flirt on your own time. This is your first and last warning.”

A short pause. “And Mr. Liu, stop trying to get your friend to attend detention with you this week.”

At that, even Chaewon turns around in her seat to look at them.

How embarrassing, being called out by even the most lax of professors. Jaemin kind of wants to die.

But as always, he straightens his already immaculate posture and bears it with a smile. “Yes sir!”

  
  
  


**the 00 boyz (and chaewon)**

**baa baa:** attached [training with the unniez.jpeg]

 **please give me coffee:** Wait, did you eat yet? 😔 I woke up late, I wasn’t able to say goodbye! 💔💔💔💔

 **quack quack:** Ewww jaemin CLINGY can u not!!!

 **baa baa:** Ew hyuck you’re one to talk

 **baa baa:** @please give me coffee Yeah I did eat breakfast don’t worry!

 **Huang Renjun:** please stop messaging so early in the morning. i will kill whoever replies after

 **Huang Renjun:** jeno don’t even try

_woof woof is typing..._

  
  
  


“You’re going out on a quest?” As if it would miraculously erase itself from sheer will power alone, Jaemin squints at Yangyang’s signature on the corkboard sign up. “You’re doing Take Off?”

“Don’t worry Jaem, it’s fine. It’s just with the WayV hyungs!”

Yangyang presses his shoulder against Jaemin’s, a light sparking feeling running up the places they touch. He adds, almost absentmindedly, “And I really wanna practice, like, other ways to use my power so I’ll be more prepared for the tournament.”

A little to their right, Donghyuck and Renjun bicker over the squad positions set for today’s mission. Yangyang notices them at the same time Jaemin does and points politely at them. “Don’t you have a quest to go on too?”

Jaemin pouts, and for once, Yangyang does not relent. “Dude, come on. They’re waiting on you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

Brushing imaginary dust off Yangyang’s shoulders, Jaemin fusses with his friend’s outfit, running a hand down the jacket sleeve when he’s satisfied. Belatedly, Jaemin realizes that Yangyang stole this particular outfit from him.

“Hey, call me when you’re on the way back okay? Take care.”

Yangyang rolls his eyes, but Jaemin can feel the fondness, the endearment. “Yeah, yeah, sure thing mom.”

Jaemin kind of wants to go in for a hug but he settles for the fist bump Yangyang offers. The last thing Jaemin sees before Yangyang uses the door teleporter is a sheepish wink.

“Ouuuch, mom? He called you mom! Worse than the brozone right there.”

“No one asked you, Chenle,” Jaemin says breezily. Chenle merely giggles and shares a high five with Jisung, their energies light and teasing.

He manages to tear his gaze away from the door and glances at their own assignment for the first time today. “Anyway! Let’s do this.”

As they make their way outside, it’s reliable Jeno who tells Jaemin that he’s being kinda hypocritical.

“You’ve been with DREAM for literal years,” Renjun chimes in. If even Renjun speaks up, he really must be acting real annoying about this. “Stop being so possessive.”

Donghyuck sticks his tongue out. “Yeah, stop being such a Leo, Jaemin. It’s cute on Mark, but not on you.”

“I guess so.”

These days Jaemin’s been thinking a lot about the inevitability of growing apart, but maybe he and Yangyang really have been separated for longer than he initially realized.

At the very least, outside of their little tag team duo… Jaemin has always had opportunities with DREAM. Has always had another option ever since he first came into the academy, another unit waiting for him.

And although it’s only a recent development, it’s great that Yangyang’s found a good team to rely on too. It’s all nice and good, and yet.

Jaemin doesn’t know if the little epiphany makes him feel any better.

  
  
  


The camera is shaky. Loud, labored footsteps. In the distance, something fizzes, sparks.

Soon the camera lands on a cluster of what seems to be supers. Focuses. On the right side of the frame, a tiny blonde haired girl hobbles over to them.

“Yeeun noona?” The boy who looks to be the youngest of the team speaks up first. He’s wearing the unmistakable yellow SM Academy armband over his jacket.

Reporter Yeeun gasps. “Yangyang?! Is this your team?”

From behind the camera comes a cough. “Oh, right. Sorry!”

The seven supers bow awkwardly as Yeeun starts her usual spiel, introducing herself as SMU’s rookie reporter on the scene.

“I’m standing here with WayV, an up and coming team that was able to intercept a powerful swirl of darkness before it overtook N City.”

Yangyang smiles cheekily into the camera, little bursts of lights still popping all around him.

He doesn’t say anything—doesn’t need to say anything. He just bounces excitedly in his spot, grinning as their team’s leader explains the situation.

Even so. This is still the moment the public falls in love with the young boy with the lightning.

  
  
  


Jaemin waits for a call that never comes.

He stares angrily at the toad Yangyang left in its cage. Yeojin had come around with her own familiar a while ago for a cute tiny toad play date, but sue him, he’s already bored. And, fine, maybe just a little bit lonely.

He’s pretty tempted to let Yangyang Junior out, maybe even take his own familiar out of the cage so they can all play together, but Jaemin wants to wait. Just a little bit longer.

There’s a few minutes left in the day, after all. Realistically speaking, maybe something happened during the mission that’s kept Yangyang from his phone.

Jaemin literally jumps in the air when his phone rings—but it’s just his mom. Oh. That’s a little extra disappointing, he thinks as he picks up the device from where its nestled in Yangyang’s favorite blankets.

It’s not he doesn’t love his mom. Nowadays, it’s just a little bit hard to talk with her. With graduation and applications and potential internship offers and everything.

Mother’s presence makes an unwelcome, unfamiliar awkwardness squeeze around Jaemin’s heart. His parents always want the best for him, sure… it’s just that, sometimes, it feels like they expect such great things out of him while he’s not really pulling in the results to match.

And yet, no matter how much Jaemin apologizes, for all the times he’s fallen short, they still believe in him so much anyway. He wants to make them proud but he doesn’t really know what to do, what steps to take to become even better.

Normally, he’d ask Yangyang about all this kind of stuff, but he’s not exactly here, is he?

“How’s school?” His mother asks instead, her voice kind and warm even through the electronic crackle of the phone. And Jaemin makes himself forget about his dumb Yangyang problem and tries to really, really talk to his mom for the first time in a while.

He falls asleep midcall, and he misses the way his mom laughs, amused and fond of her workaholic son. Already too deep in slumber, he won’t remember or even notice the soft hands that gently tuck him in.

  
  
  


On the other side of the campus, another call goes unanswered. The line beeps, there goes the tone, and a voice leaves yet another message that more or less goes like this:

Hey, just updating you on what’s been happening. First of all, Kahei told me to bug you to actually say hi to her whenever she visits! You can’t keep avoiding her because of me, bro.

Next, Kun said that we’re gearing up for a big team overhaul! It’s because we’re finally getting backing, can you believe it?

Ten keeps bickering with Doyoung over that dumb boyfriend bet. I really don’t know what to do at this point. Do you think I should just tell them?

But then two whole bets would be ruined, and I know Mark is banking on winning both to afford that anniversary gift I’m sure he’s told you about.

And… speaking of Mark. Apparently I’m going to get another project unit opportunity soon. Are you proud of me?

… Well, actually, I just might be? It’s still in the works... I know Ten is going to be in it for sure because of his affinity, along with Mark because he’s Mark, but maybe I’ll be fit in last minute. If I get Mark to vouch for me no one can say no, ha!

I really want to be in it. I even heard your idol is gonna get signed on it… maybe we can get you guys to meet!

Anyway, enough about me.

I also heard that you have been training for the duo tournament with Chenle for your last year. I hope you guys have a lot of fun! At least, just as much as we had, too. I’ve been thinking back on my own high school days, and I miss us the most.

I miss you, by the way. If it wasn’t obvious, I’m telling you now.

I hope you get enough sleep and eat well! Good night, and I’ll call again soon, so don’t forget to not pick up.

  
  
  


It must be pretty obvious if even Yuta openly pokes at Jaemin’s feelings. “Wah,” he says as he slurps down his second bowl of ramen, “why do you have this weird, gaping wound right in the center of your chest?”

The customers sitting closest to their booth send alarmed looks their way, but Yuta isn’t talking about a literal scrape. Jaemin waves them off with a blinding smile, and when they finally look away he throws his annoying brother a fierce frown. “Can you chill?”

Yuta snorts and slides more orange slices down the table. Jaemin accepts them with a puff of his cheeks.

It’s a bit mortifying, really, if even Yuta says something about it. He isn’t as involved in his life as his parents and just lets him do his thing, which Jaemin really appreciates. But there are times when Yuta steps in and puts on his big brother pants and it makes Jaemin realize that maybe his current situation is a lot more serious than he initially assumed it to be.

“Always fussing over other people,” Yuta says, pretending to be annoyed but Jaemin can tell apart the fondness, the affection. “It’s great for work, and I think it’ll make you a great crisis doctor, but what about yourself?”

Jaemin stares down at his own bowl, frowning at his watery reflection. Yuta says one last thing before he drops the conversation topic for the rest of the night, but it’s something that stays with Jaemin until he heads back to the dorm, waving away his brother at the lobby just before curfew.

“You can always turn to us if you need anything, stupid.” It’s funny how Yuta says stupid like it’s an endearment. Knowing his brother, knowing how he talks. “I’m always just a call away, okay? No need to wait for our mandatory food trips to talk to me.”

“I know,” Jaemin says to himself belatedly, in the comfort of his own dark room. He stares at the still made bed that is pressed against his own, and wonders if a call really would be enough.

  
  
  


The camera, again. Focuses. There’s a cheap low desk set up and a green screen. Yeeun from SMU sits on the right, a bright grin on her lips, and beside her is a boy with an eye smile that can make even the coldest of chaebols coo.

“Good morning, N City! It’s me, SMU Correspondent Yeeun—” 

“— with SM Academy’s Jeno! Today the formal announcement of Force Festival participants begins, and we’re here to update you on the need-to-know on all the SM rookies, old and new.”

Yeeun gestures above her head, cueing the graphic team to edit in footage of the to be announced students. She bumps her shoulder against Jeno’s good naturedly, and Jeno follows suit, but not without flashing that noona killer eye smile.

“Some of these participants may shock you!” They look at each other and giggle, as if sharing an inside joke. “But some faces might be more familiar than you think.”

Jeno turns his head upwards and gasps at the air. “Oh! Isn’t that Lightning Boy?”

“Yeah, it’s Liu Yangyang from WayV!” cheers Yeeun. “He’s one of the most popular bets for this year’s Senior Division, with his skyrocketing popularity with the local hero agencies and impeccable success rate on the field…”

  
  
  


Renjun lets out the longest _hmmmm_ sound when Jaemin skips past Yangyang’s table to sit with Renjun at the corner of the cafeteria. (It would have come off pretty awkward if Jaemin didn’t know Renjun all that well, but Jaemin can tell that he’s just being a little extra dramatic today.)

Just to be sure, Jaemin reaches out shyly for Renjun through the spirit plane and is thankful to find stillness and calm.

Lately, Jaemin has been challenging his own resident therapist title. It must be weird for all his friends to suddenly have to accommodate his concerns, but at least they humor him even if they might not have any advice to give.

Renjun is, at the moment, Jaemin’s best bet. Donghyuck is out restocking the school apothecary with Jisung and Jenle are out doing... whatever it is they’ve been doing these days.

(It’s kinda suspicious, but it’s Yangyang who has always been the one more invested in the details of the mystery Jeno boyfriend saga, not Jaemin. He could care less about who the guy is, since all Jaemin really needs to know is that he makes Jeno that happy, but playing along with the boyfriend bet makes Yangyang happy, so.)

And there he goes again. Thinking about the _problem_.

“What now, Jaemin?” Renjun slides what’s left on his tray across the table, a rare show of benevolence.

Jaemin ignores the _problem_ for another one. Nothing like shoving down feelings the way you would greasy junk food.

“I wish things would just… calm down.” Jaemin sighs around soggy fries. “I can’t keep up with all this!”

His mom seems to be more intuitive nowadays; every time they talk it surprises Jaemin because it’s as if she can see right through him, past his smile that mirrors her own so blindingly.

She steers the conversation to more light hearted things, like Yuta breaking up with his boyfriend again or dad surprising her with flowers after work.

The thing is that newfound consideration only makes Jaemin more nervous, makes him notice how things are changing, have changed. For most of his life Jaemin has never felt the need to be this overly reflective or angsty—he’s never been the rowdy, growing pains type teen the way Yuta was, after all.

“It’s gonna be alright, Jaemin.” Renjun’s voice is quiet now, pensive. “Things can change, maybe in ways you didn’t expect. But it’s not always a bad thing.”

Jaemin feels the stillness in Renjun ripple outwards, just a bit. A tiny disturbance across the surface, reminding Jaemin of the depths Renjun always takes great pains to hide.

He swallows the _how can you say that?_ back down his throat. Because of all people, it’s Renjun who would know the truth about time and days gone by. Of all people, Renjun would be the only one who could even scold him about this.

No one is as lucky as Donghyuck, or is as sneaky as Jeno is when it comes to keeping a secret.

(All Renjun had was this: last year Renjun broke up with Yukhei before graduation and while there’s no obvious awkwardness manifesting between the micro fractured friend group, the space Renjun always seems to place between himself and Yangyang makes Jaemin think it’s all still a touchy subject.)

So Jaemin never asks, and Renjun never tells.

Instead, Renjun makes an offer. “If you want, I can help you train.”

Something lights up in his eyes, as if he’s just remembering himself. “You know, since I have nothing better to do. Might as well help you.”

“All right,” Jaemin agrees. He surprises himself again by how much he means it.

Yangyang rarely comes early enough to hang out in their room anyway. Maybe it’s about time he lets himself go out with Renjun and Jeno without feeling negative or guilty.

You know. In Chenle’s words... it’s just self care. To go out, pet cats, practice magic. It’s a win win situation since Jaemin would stop thinking about the Yangyang problem and Renjun won’t have time to mope around a year old break up.

The tournament may be just around the corner, but it's never too late to try something new.

  
  
  


LIU YANGYANG — SENIOR — SPIRIT AFFINITY (PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION SUB TYPE)

Known to the public as the boy who used lightning to race across the sky. Recently learned how to make his ability more defensive than it originally was when paired with Na Jaemin’s.

[OUTDATED] Fighting Style: Delivers aura blasts after Na Jaemin draws in opponents. Power is enhanced by Na Jaemin’s aura strengthening, which allows him to better protect his friend.

[OUTDATED] Notes: Too reliant on Na Jaemin. Due to be called into the counselor’s office to address dependency and plans after high school.

  
  
  


“Focus!” Jeno scolds Jaemin without looking up from his phone once. “Do you want to win the tournament or not?”

Jaemin huffs, ignoring Jeno for once and giving Renjun his most intense puppy eyes. “Can we take a break?”

“You know what? I think we should end here.”

There’s a weak cheer coming from the mats on the far left. “Finally!” Chaewon assas and Donghyuck breaks down into fake tears.

Renjun rolls his eyes and shines his flashlights at the two of them. “Can’t you at least show Jaemin some support? For once?”

“You worked hard,” says Donghyuck, sincere and warm and Jaemin basks in his sunshine. “You probably won’t beat me tomorrow, but you’re a definite runner up in the finals.”

Chaewon snorts. “You’re lucky I’m not competing this year, or else I would have beat you to second.”

Sighing, Renjun offers his hands to pull Jaemin up from where he’s been crouching, trying to somehow do some last minute energy bench pressing. “I hate everyone. So much.”

Jaemin pouts, but says nothing as they all walk back to their dorm. Donghyuck and Chaewon cheer for him one last time before they turn to the planetary wing, and Renjun makes Jeno promise to show Jaemin a lot on broadcast as they too part ways.

(“I can’t control it, I’m just an MC! There’s a script!” “Then make Yeeun noona flex her young money? Use the rich kid power… we need Jaemin to be scouted or else!”)

Usually at this point of the day, he really has to shut down all his emotional resources and hit the hay, but when he opens the door to his room he’s greeted by quite the surprise.

“Hey,” goes Jaemin’s favorite voice. The one person he has always woke up to, talked to at the end of every day.

Yangyang is back early for once, something that Jaemin has been wishing for all this time. But now? Tonight? When the tournament is quite literally the next day?

There’s that weird, weird feeling again. But this time Jaemin has long accepted that the frazzled feeling is coming from him.

He takes a breath, stares up at the ceiling fan, counting each slow turn.

“I’m tired,” Jaemin ends up saying all these things he never means. “Gonna sleep early tonight, so please don’t make too much noise.” _Don’t wanna too weak for you to fight tomorrow, or whatever._ “Good night.”

Yangyang isn’t that dumb. Jaemin feels him leap onto the bed, his energy ribbiting out and trying to form a connection. “What’s wrong? Jaemin?”

 _You tell me._ One, two, three turns. Jaemin is not angry. _I heard you’ve gotten real good at reading the inner aura._

Just like Yangyang, Jaemin has been learning a lot about himself these past few weeks. Picking up new things, coming to realizations about the old. Feeling the fragile fabric of his habits, well worn and so cozy, quietly unspooling themselves.

Well. At this point, Yangyang doesn’t even need to be a good aura reader to tell. He doesn’t even need to know Jaemin all that well, either, with how obvious Jaemin’s frown is.

Yangyang has always been the one to yield to Jaemin’s silly whims, but it feels weird when he does it tonight.

  
  
  


The weird sparking feeling is still there when Jaemin wakes up. He carries it with him throughout the morning, a heavy rain cloud casting over him.

“You’re gonna be great.” Renjun is calmer now that he’s finished his own trials for the group tournaments with Chenle, and Jaemin needs all the chill he can get.

“Thanks Injunnie.” A sigh. Just focus on Renjun, and focus and focus. “Even when we’re not competing together, you guys always come to support me like this. I really appreciate it. Makes the yearly tournaments feel a lot less… intimidating.”

(The whole entourage had come and made a scene. Jeno had already left for the stands to do some last minute checks with Yeeun—but not without a nice, warm hug and a good hair ruffle. “Yeeun says good luck, by the way,” he saves for last, “And that she’s going to try to get the camera men to give you some good screen time~”

Donghyuck quickly came by to give a loud, wet smack on Jaemin’s cheek and surprises everyone in the underground waiting area when he doesn’t taunt Jaemin for once. Granted, Mark and his parents were there, but Jaemin would take a curbed Donghyuck any day.

Even Yuta had come by to give Jaemin a big hug. And then another, and one more. “That was from mom and dad,” he’d said lightly, and squeezed his shoulder before returning to where their family had saved seats on the bleachers.

And just a few moments ago, Jisung had conspiratorially whispered that he was rooting for him while Chenle had bravely told him he was anticipating the great Na Jaemin smackdown, courtesy of his favorite hyung, Donghyuck.)

“We’re starting in a few minutes!” Professor Heechul’s voice echoes along the hall. There’s a cackle, a loud resounding clap. “Get a move on or else.”

Renjun jumps at the noises and gives Jaemin a final, tiny smile. “You’re really, really gonna be great.” He repeats, and Jaemin revels in the ego boost, the way only Renjun ever seems to know how to give in the most important of times.

Jaemin bids him goodbye with a shy wave, and—and that’s that, it seems.

All the positive feelings swirl in him, gusting and whistling and gathering. It’s common practice for Jaemin to hype himself up this way, to Leo it up before every tournament.

There’s just one more thing that’s missing, that’s messing up Jaemin’s little pregame ritual of sorts.

And just as Professor Heechul is about to start the Final Countdown, that one little thing finally pokes his head into Jaemin’s line of vision.

A very visibly disgruntled one little thing, if Jaemin would add, but there all the same. Yangyang still makes Jaemin smile no matter what he does.

“Hey,” Yangyang says in greeting. There’s no time to breathe before he really gets into it. “I can’t think straight—if I’m not okay with you. Are we okay?”

“Can’t think straight?” Jaemin blurts out. When in doubt, be a total joke. “You’re gay, Yangyang. Of course you can’t.”

Yangyang huffs. His aura is all poofy but it still does that thing. It wraps snugly around Jaemin’s shoulders.

And maybe there are still things they need to talk about, to acknowledge. But Jaemin reaches out, and this time it’s not metaphorical. He reaches forward and grabs Yangyang’s hands.

It’s equal parts confrontation and confession. “Anyway. I’m sorry for being weird yesterday,” Jaemin starts. “And all the days before that. I haven’t really been feeling… myself.”

He feels more than sees the crackle that runs between their fingers, the sensation of something bright entwining around them. “But I’m okay... _now_.” Jaemin looks down, pointedly staring at where they’re touching, and he strokes his thumb along the side of Yangyang’s hand. “We’re okay. We’re going to be okay.”

Jaemin surprises himself with how much he means it. He catches Yangyang’s gaze again, and it’s easier to smile, to breathe. To be without fear.

And Yangyang’s energy responds in turn, fluffing around him. So happy, so hopeful. So soft.

“Listen,” Yangyang breaks the spell suddenly, and Jaemin blinks. Another feeling of dejavu, but this time it doesn’t snake around his chest, or take him by surprise. Instead, it feels like: like a long time coming.

“Listen, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while now—”

“Mr. Na!” Both Yangyang and Jaemin wince. Standing before his own launch tube on the other side of the room, Donghyuck snorts so very audibly. “We’re about to start the individual tournament. Please stand in front of your tube.”

A short pause. “And Mr. Liu, please flirt on your own time. And get to your own starting position, or else you won’t be able to participate, too.”

There’s a soft giggle that sounds a lot like Chaewon. But not even messing up in front of his sworn nemesis could make Jaemin feel particularly embarrassed, for once.

As always, he straightens his already immaculate posture and makes his feelings known with a smile. “Yes sir!”

  
  
  


Jaemin isn’t surprised at all by the outcome of their battle, but he’s definitely impressed by how well he performed from beginning to end.

He never thought that his ruling in aura and spirit was a particularly offensive placement, but over the past few weeks Jaemin has not only studied but also practiced strengthening his energy outwards, the way Yangyang does so naturally.

Jaemin has gotten so used to it that he can be active for around ten minutes. (Which doesn’t sound like a lot, but is pretty much the max it takes for tournament rounds.)

And for the whole ten minutes their round lasted, Jaemin hopes that at least someone out there, whether it be a scout or Super themselves, was watching carefully.

Not just for Renjun’s sake, who had carefully coached him and sent him all his favorite Baekhyun YouTube tutorials despite not sharing the same affinity of light as him or his idol.

Not just for his parents, who are no doubt beaming down at him now, always happy for him no matter what the result—

A hand stretches in front of Jaemin’s face. Jaemin smiles to himself as the familiar fluttering curls around a shoulder, a shower of sparks peeking through.

“God, Jaemin,” Yangyang whispers closely, as he pulls the both of them up. He ducks his head down low so that none of the cameras capture a moment that’s meant to be theirs and theirs alone. “That was amazing. I’ve never seen anything like that before!”

 _Same here_ , Jaemin doesn’t need to say aloud.

Their bond crackles everywhere they touch, meeting and melding with each other once more after being briefly pitted against each other. There’s an undercurrent of something that feels all too new, but this time Jaemin embraces it, welcomes it, lets it crawl along his arms.

The crowd cheers, deafening, the sound crowding around him. If Jaemin closes his eyes, it wouldn’t feel all that different from the previous tournaments he’s participated in.

It’s just him and his best friend, proud of how far they’ve come at the end of the year, reaping the fruits of their hard work.

Yangyang, as always, keeps smiling.

  
  
  


NA JAEMIN — SENIOR — SPIRIT AFFINITY (INTERNAL MANIPULATION SUB TYPE)

SM Academy’s HR darling. His outstanding reputation as the youngest and most hopeful Na child makes him one of the most publicly accessible wielders of the new generation. Is not only greatly gifted but skilled with magic, and has recently learned how to harness his power outwards.

[UPDATED] Fighting Style: It is unknown if he was bogged down by either excessive humility or insecurity(?) as he has made self corrections regarding these concerns before the counselors could request a one on one session. Has finally opened up his energy to its full potential and uses his affinity to strengthen his specialty melee attacks. Has adapted energy to faux external manipulation, and reads future moves of opponents through their aura.

[UPDATED] Notes: Finally learning and going outside comfort zone. Most likely to obtain internships after the tournament now that he is finally participating in the individual rounds.

  
  
  


Jaemin can’t stop smiling. He coos, making unintelligible noises right at his favorite dongsaeng’s face. “Aww, Jisung. You did so well! That’s our baby.”

“Grrr,” says Jisung, quite literally growling. It makes Jaemin pet him even more. What a cute, disgruntled baby mouse. “I still couldn’t beat him, ‘til the end.”

A snort comes from the seat at Jaemin’s right side. “It was pretty close though.” Mark offers, and Jaemin doesn’t know if getting a pity comment from Mark is any better. “He got super impatient in the last minute play.”

“He did?” Jisung ignores how Jaemin rolls his eyes and lights up when Mark nods. “Well, if you say so, then it must be true.”

Jaemin’s about to make a comment about how Mark really needs to stop humoring them like this, but a familiar flash of fire steals his attention. “Speaking of your boy, look who’s up next!”

The other two follow Jaemin’s excited pointing towards the big screen, propped so extravagantly overhead the arena. Jeno’s voice echoes around the bleachers as he reads out the names of the final two contestants of the day: the little lamb Liu Yangyang vs SM Academy’s only sun wielder Lee Donghyuck.

“It’s you and me Mark!” Jaemin says cheekily. “Now, we see which of our boys make it.”

“ _Oh_?” Jaemin must have said that last bit a little too loudly, because then a familiar tuft of blonde hair turns from the seats in front of them. Of course it’s going to be Chaewon and her friends.

“Oii, Jaemin, what does this mean?!”

Flustering over Chaewon’s use of her infamous italics voice, Jaemin scrambles to come up with a good explanation. Was he not supposed to say anything about this? Sorry, Yangyang.

“Uhhh wait, uh. I think Yangyang and I might have a thing now?”

Jisung looks like he’s about to explode, which is kinda concerning. Before anything else Jaemin takes a breath and quickly amends that _we haven’t talked about it too much so don’t freak out._

Mark is surprisingly calm. He looks so all knowing? Jaemin can’t think of a better word for it. It’s just, he’s exhibiting the same kind of energy he had earlier—back when Renjun came to their part of the bleachers to steal Yukhei away, with no words and a tug to Yukhei’s wrist.

“Haha, maybe we shoulda set up a bet for you guys, too.”

Jaemin squints. “Wait. Did you keep your relationship a secret on purpose?” He didn’t think his hyung had it in him to be so _scheming_ , but then again, he wouldn’t be with Donghyuck if he didn’t have at least a little of a Slytherin kind of tendency.

 _Oh my god_ , Jisung mouths to himself. Jaemin winces as the younger boy’s aura explodes.

  
  
  


And the cameras are back, but this time there’s a better budget. There’s a sleek desk and actual mics set up in front of the casters. The lighting actually looks, well, lit.

Yeeun smiles and Jeno waves excitedly. They’ve changed into civilian clothes, now, about to end the broadcast and go down the stands to congratulate the winners: with Yeeun in tomato red and Jeno wearing a very warm, fuzzy sweater. (Nyan!)

“It was a very close match!”

“Yeah… I really was at the edge of my seat.”

“There’s gonna be such a fight to get these kids to sign onto Super agencies… I can already see the scouts swarming towards our individual tournament grand champion!”

Yeeun makes a soft noise. “But to be honest, no matter the outcome of the battles today, I think that all the SM rookies have shown great promise!”

“True, true.” Nodding, Jeno gestures behind them, at the expensive green screen. “Who were your stand out picks this year now that we’ve watched all the tournaments, Yeeun?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked… !”

  
  
  


The curtains figuratively come to a close on Jaemin’s final Force Festival, and another chapter of his life teases a new beginning.

“Are you Na Jaemin?” The rhetorical question almost makes Jaemin rolls his eyes, snort, even, but he turns around and finds himself looking into the eyes of the most iconic crisis doctor slash celebrity in current day.

Choi Siwon laughs at whatever expression formed on Jaemin’s face as he zoned out. “Yeah? Well, I think you did really great today. I was really impressed!”

Jaemin tries not to think of how baby him geeked out with baby Yangyang over old clips of Siwon’s hero work, of how the very man before him gave him so much strength as he went through rehabilitation and training.

Of how he clutched Yangyang’s hand and swore that he wanted to make people feel just as safe, so no one would ever have to feel the way he did, defeated and feeling trapped in these cold, cold hospital walls.

Wait. Right, right, think of Yangyang—wait, no— 

Siwon laughs again. His aura bounces along with him, teasing but kind.

He gives Jaemin a card and Jaemin, amazingly, doesn’t let it slip through his fingers.

  
  
  


**[EXCLUSIVES] SMA’s Hopefuls Talk About Future Plans**  
By Pissdatch

Lee Donghyuck, better known as SMA’s shining sun Haechan, already has a pretty set plan ahead, with concurrent planetary positions in at least two units, 127 and most recently U … [read more]

On the other hand the light half of this year’s infamous disaster twin duo unit Huang Renjun is reported to be taking up an internship under well loved Super Byun Baekhyun … [read more]

  
  
  


There’s something very full circle about how the joint graduation dinner is at the same cozy restaurant Jaemin and Yuta ate at—you know the one.

“I saw you talking to _the_ Choi Siwon a while ago.” Donghyuck says as he jabs in Jaemin’s direction with his chopsticks. “Spill!”

Jaemin can’t hold in his grin when his parents gasps dramatically in unison. “Why didn’t you tell us?! Jaemin, baby, that’s so great!”

“I heard them talking a while ago,” says Yangyang in a stage whisper. “Apparently he was keeping an eye on Jaemin even before he showed up for the individual tournaments!”

He presses his shoulder against Jaemin’s, and there goes the sparks again, marking their every point of contact. Jaemin can’t tell what’s his apart from Yangyang’s anymore.

“It’s true!” Yeeun gushes from where she’s sitting with Jeno across the table. “I asked my boss about you a while ago and he said so many of the Supers want you to sign to their agency. Even the ones without a medical mission!”

Renjun whistles. “We get it, Jaemin’s magic is that versatile.” Then under his breath he makes a not so appropriate joke that probably shouldn’t be said in front of a bunch of parents, anyway.

Everyone laughs, but Yukhei laughs the loudest. (“Dude,” Mark laments, “stop laughing my mom is looking over here! I sure as hell don’t wanna explain that joke—”) He laughs so hard that he knocks against the table.

The movement displaces one of the table dividers, and Jaemin snorts at Donghyuck’s disgusted face when his gaze lands on Jaemin’s lap, where Yangyang is quietly holding Jaemin’s hand.

The sound gets Mark looking their way, too, but like the emotional support boy he’s always been, he gives Jaemin a cheeky thumbs up.

“So,” Yuta cuts in, his energy staining with chaotic glee. Now that’s the voice of a man who knows he’s about to start something. “So when were you guys planning to tell us you’re dating?”

“How’d you know?” Yangyang, Mark, and Jeno say at the exact same time. Technically, Xuxi would be part of that list, too, if only he hadn’t been so defensive and said _what do you care?_ instead.

There’s an awkward pause as they stare at each other, and Mark breaks the silence with a contagious giggle.

Cue another dramatic gasp, but this time it’s not just Jaemin’s parents doing it in unison. Sitting farther down the table, there’s a follow up groan from Doyoung and a cackle from Ten.

Jaemin can’t stop laughing, and Yangyang turns to him with the cutest, most clueless face. So so so innocent and clueless and maybe just a little bit frustrated—Jaemin now knows what the weird feeling is, the one that crawls up his shoulders whenever he looks at him like that.

Before Jaemin can go on a shorthand explanation of all the simultaneous bets that have been plaguing their friend group—SparkNotes is shaking!—Renjun throws a bunch of napkin at Jaemin.

Renjun’s face is so red, his aura shaky for once; he’s probably determined to drive the attention away from him. He says, “Stop looking at him like that! It’s gross, we’re eating. Think about kissing your boyfriend later.”

(More gasp dramatics. But at least this time, Jaemin’s ready for it, and he says, “Not like you’re any better.”)

  
  
  


**the 00 boyz (and chaewon)**

**KACHOW!!:** attached [which outfit im so lost.jpeg]

 **KACHOW!!:** HELP IM GONNA GO ON A DATE SOMEONE PINCH ME

 **sally:** 😱😱😱 You know I’m also in this chat, right, Yangyang?

 **#1 champion haechan:** Awww I like the first outfit, you look really cute in it!

 **chae:** well i think it’s ugly but that probably means jaemins gonna love it so yeah sure go with the first one

 **nekoni naritai soty:** Wait, you guys haven’t even gone on your first date yet?

 **nekoni naritai soty:** SOMETHING ISN’T ADDING UP

 **Huang Renjun:** everyone shut up hes obviously asking jaemin only can we not blow up the chat so early in the morning AGAIN

_Huang Renjun is typing..._

  
  
  


Jaemin feels a lot like the Romeo to Yangyang’s Juliet as he quietly sneaks out of his house. Well, more like a Romeo in reverse, since he’s climbing down his window? But the thought is still there.

“Wow. Can’t believe it didn’t take much to get you out of your room. I thought you’d insist on being all goody goody and make me climb up to you.”

“Ha, very funny. Now help me get down!” 

Yangyang seems to think it’s romantic to hang out at the neighborhood’s playground at 12am, but Jaemin is weak and gay so he supposes he can accept where his best friend leads him.

“Remember when you kept carrying me here when I was literally unable to walk on my own?” Jaemin sighs wistfully. “You were so scared to play by yourself that you were willing to bring a handicapped kid. Aw.”

It’s too dark to tell, but Yangyang’s energy pulses the way it does whenever he blushes. “Uh, I didn’t do it because I was scared. I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Aw!”

“I mean, it’s not like I can simply pick you up and carry you when I wanna hang out with you.” Yangyang recovers from his pulsey feeling quickly but it takes a while for Jaemin to understand what he’s getting at.

“You’re soooo popular now, huh? Will you still have time for me?” He says so cheekily, batting his eyelashes.

Jaemin groans. “God please let’s never talk about this again.”

“We haven’t really talked about it, though,” Yangyang says, and it’s only now that Jaemin notices the quiet tug, the slight nervousness to his energy. _Use your big, blabbing mouth Jaemin._

Welll,” Jaemin begins. “You’re going to get mad at me if I apologize again—” (“Yeah, because you’ve already done it a bajillion times!”) “—So I will say this instead.”

He leans in real close, lets his lips ghost against Yangyang’s own. Just to be annoying, he smiles, ever so slightly, a small pressure passing as a glancing kiss. “You’ve been by my side for the longest time… I’ve always been grateful for your friendship, your presence.”

Jaemin feels more than sees Yangyang frown. He feels Yangyang’s confusion mingle with his own energy, a bit shy, but earnest. Honest. “For a while there I guess I just felt really insecure about myself. It’s not you, it’s me, and all that. I was too overwhelmed with all the growing up we had to do that I didn’t pay attention to what really mattered.”

“Aw, well.” Yangyang reaches out, tangles their fingers together. “I know there’s nothing I can really do about all that stuff in your head. But I hope you know I’ll always be here to cheer you on, no matter what.”

“I do.” Jaemin closes his eyes, feels a familiar weight on his shoulders. There’s a gentle pressure on the nape of his neck, then a soft cradling of his head. “I know.”

Then there’s no more talking after that. And Jaemin puts his big blabbing mouth to use.

  
  
  


To: nayuta@smu.kr  
From: najaemin@sma.kr  
Subject: RE: proposaaaaal

First of all I think that if you don’t think you’re going too quickly, then whatever mom and dad say doesn’t matter 😤😤😤 Surprising, I know, but you’re the one who knows your relationship the best, so really your opinion is what holds the greatest weight 💚

Also you guys should totally come together for my graduation!!!! Please 🥺🥺 It would not only show how serious you guys are to each other (you want the other to be in your life!!!!) it also means you are doubly supporting your favorite cute baby brother 🥺🥺🥺🥺 Pweaaaaase.

  
  
  


“Haaaa, I beat you. Again!” Donghyuck waves the medal in Jaemin’s face, a savage grin stretching across his face. In the background, Chaewon cheers, happy that her fated nemesis was beaten out yet again—even if it wasn’t necessarily by her herself.

Jaemin surprises everyone by, well. Laughing. For once in his life, he lets himself think quite the benevolent thought towards Donghyuck: that he’s going to miss his silly antics, how _smug_ he can get.

Professor Heechul’s voice abruptly cuts through, a final nag. “Guys, you’re going to be late!”

The 00 kids jump and push each other as they make their way towards their assigned positions. Jaemin sees Yangyang, unmoving and still, in his peripheral vision and stalls.

Yangyang reaches out for him, both metaphorically and literally. He smiles when he notices that Jaemin hung back on purpose.

“Are you ready?”

There are just some things that never change, aren’t there?

It’s here, a few steps away from the next big adventure in his life, that Na Jaemin makes one more startling realization about himself.

He looks back at Yangyang. Takes his hand silently in response, entwining their fingers together, letting the lightning feeling travel up from where they’re touching. Lets it wrap around his shoulders, old and true.

Jaemin smiles, a familiar motion of muscle, a routine tug of the lips. It’s amazing how the most constant thing in his life is the one thing that makes each day feel like the first.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he says belatedly, and Yangyang laughs when he realizes that it was his touch that’s gotten Jaemin so distracted. “Cute, Jaemin. Cute.”

x x x x x

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this with my real end notes after reveals but for now I'd just really like to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for giving this AU a try! And also please continue to support and look forward to the rest of the 00ff fics, there's only way more great content to come <3


End file.
